Entre deux mondes
by Kyu ni akuryo Solaris
Summary: Fan fiction sur la BD Les Légendaires de Patrick Sobral. 5 amis décident d'aller sur Alysia afin de retrouver leur racines. Mais, ils sont loin de s'imaginer que leur séjour sur la terre de leurs ancêtres sera beaucoup plus périlleux qu'ils le pensaient..


**Chapitre 1: Routine matinal... ou presque. (partie 1)**

6h30 du matin, tous les internes du lycée agricole de Saint Germain dormaient encore paisiblement, enfin presque. Dans l'une des chambre de l'internat comble CDI, une adolescente de 16 ans était assise sur son lit plongée dans une intense réflexion. Elle fut néanmoins interrompue par une voix qui résonna dans sa tête:

- _Je te trouve bien soucieuse de si bon matin. Quelque chose ne va pas?_

- _Je me demandais juste si nous réussirons à aller sur Alysia. Le moment du départ se rapproche à grand pas et je m'inquiète de plus en plus à l'idée que nous échouions._

- _Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour cela rate. Dès que le jour de l'équinoxe arrivera, je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi et toi, découvrir le monde de tes origines. Après tous, tes ancêtres ont bien réussi à venir sur Terre avec le talisman que tu possède, alors pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas faire de même dans l'autre sens?!_

La jeune fille fut rassurée par ces paroles et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- _Merci Sadé. Depuis ma naissance tu veille sur moi... Un peu comme si tu étais mon ange gardien._

- _Ce qui est assez ironique pour un démon._ Cette remarque fit rire la lycéenne sous cape dispersant ainsi ses dernières craintes. Elle regarda ensuite l'heure sur son téléphone portable qui affichait 6h59.

- Bon c'est l'heure de réveiller l'autre marmotte. Déclara t-elle en fixant le lit de l'autre côté de la chambre.

- _Et bien bonne chance Solaris car vu l'heure à laquelle elle s'est couchée ce matin, ça va pas être de la tarte._

Sur ces mots, Solaris se dirigea vers son amie et ainsi débuta le rituel matinal à grand coup de tirage de couette doublé de secouage de prunier, accompagné de «Debout Mathilde!» tonitruant sur fond de protestations ensommeillées. Après cet intermède, Mathilde partit prendre sa douche et Solaris s'habilla. Un T-shirt noir ample, un vieux jean et une paire de baskets un peu usées composait sa tenue. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Dans le couloir, deux filles se mirent à ricaner à son passage, Solaris les ignora et se coiffa devant l'un des miroirs. Celui-ci reflétait son visage fin à la peau pale, ses yeux couleur or étaient concentrés sur le démêlage de ses long cheveux noirs aux reflets dorés qu'elle attacha ensuite en deux couettes hautes. Un nouveau coup d'œil sur son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était 7h30, la jeune fille alla chercher Mathilde dans la chambre, et les deux amies descendirent manger à la cantine. Sur leur chemin elles croisèrent les deux pestes précédentes qui se moquèrent de nouveau de la tenue de Solaris qui les ignora de nouveau sous l'œil interrogatif de Mathilde et Sadé, qui posa d'ailleurs la question:

- _Depuis quand tu laisse ces pimbêches rire de toi sans réagir?_

- _Tout simplement parce que dans deux heures c'est moi qui vais bien rire._

- _A__h et pourquoi donc?_

- _Notre classe va visiter une exploitation agricole dans l__e__ Vexin aujourd'hui. Et je ne suis pas sûre que les tallons aiguilles et __les mini-jupes soient idéal pour ce genre d'expédition._

- Solaris tu dors? On est arrivées au self. Intervint Mathilde n'étant pas au courant de l'existence du démon.

- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Répondit Solaris en saisissant un plateau et des couverts.

Un bol de chocolat chaud, un verre de jus de pomme et quelques tartines plus tard, Solaris se sépara de Mathilde et monta dans le car du lycée. Après que les professeurs d'agronomie, d'agroéquipement et de biologie se soient assurés de la présence de toutes la classe, le car démarra sous la pluie, Solaris sorti son portable de sa poche, il était 8h25, et envoya un sms:

«Conférence msn à 21h, sujet projet Alysia.»

Elle rangea son appareil et écouta distraitement les professeurs faire leur habituelle présentation de

la visite du jour, songeant au grand départ. Routine matinale... ou presque.


End file.
